The present invention relates to restraint systems, particularly for imposing physical restraints on a person.
Restraint systems are utilized in a variety of situations, such as .in hospitals and other treatment facilities and in prisons, as well as for various therapeutic and recreational purposes. Restraint systems can be as simple as lengths of rope, or can be constituted by metal handcuffs, or cuffs, belts, or collars made of flexible materials.
Existing restraint devices present a number of drawbacks. Some known devices are difficult to fasten and are incapable of being released quickly if the need should arise. Other such devices can be uncomfortable and can cause injury if secured incorrectly or if left in place for an unduly long period of time.